Sure Thing
by monsterflash
Summary: Rachel has a lot on her mind. But a few moments with Quinn add a bit more to her plate. Please give me all the reviews you can :  Faberry.
1. Fidelity

Quinn was never really sure of much throughout her life. She never knew if any of her past "loves" had ever loved her back. She was never sure of what love really was at all. She missed any sort of "love" at home and had searched hopelessly elsewhere. She never knew whether she'd had a friend or an acquaintance. When you've been the head cheerleader and most popular girl in a school of 324, you're never really sure of anything. She was only sure of the fact that not once in her life had she been sure of anything.

But as Quinn walked away from her mailbox, shuffling through the junk, she saw something she could possibly be sure of.

Yale.

Even though it might have seemed like she had it all, that simply was not true. Try a pregnancy your sophomore year. Try maintaining a straight-A average through all of the stares in the dreadful hallways. Try being kicked out of your own home by your well-to-do drunk assholes you're forced to call parents. Try giving up that baby to a woman you barely know. Actually, don't try any of that. After all of the crap she'd gone through and the rough patches that followed, she'd finally realized that she should stop being so unsure and start being sure about her future. She'd made it to senior year alive and somewhat sane. She deserved a bit of assurance, right?

She walked into the kitchen and sat at the bar. This was it. This was her future. Quinn stared at the envelope. In that envelope was some sort of assurance. She finally stopped staring ripped it open.

Quinn Fabray,

We're proud and honored to inform you that you've been accepted into Yale University—

That's all Quinn read before bursting into tears. She'd made it. Not only had she fought the good fight and won, but she'd made it out of Lima. Greasy, homey, boring Lima. And this meant she could finally move forward. She was finally sure.

…

Rachel had been a mess of thoughts this week. She had been studying into late hours for Mr. Miko's infamous bio pop exams. She had been trying to think up an ingenious setlist for Regionals, and was scribbling down notes for solo ideas as she shuffled down the hallway. She felt bad though. In the back of her mind she knew she was only keeping so busy because she didn't want to think of Finn. Well not necessarily Finn, but the fact that Finn wanted to marry her. Of course she hadn't received her NYADA letter yet but she knew it was on its way. And she knew that marriage meant Lima. And Lima meant—well not Broadway. She opened her locker, put her notepad away, and checked her reflection in the mirror on the door of her locker. Just as she'd feared. She looked as tired as she felt. Rachel sighed and gathered her textbooks for her afternoon periods. Just as she was closing her locker, an anxious giant appeared.

Finn.

"Okay, it's been exactly 3 days to the minute I proposed to you which is the amount of time you said you needed before you'd give me an answer"

"Look, this isn't the kind of decision you can make on a deadline."

Don't get her wrong, she loved Finn. She knew he was the one. She just thought it was a really inappropriate time to make that sort of decision.

"Well, I know you said you needed time but now your indecision's kinda bumming me out"

"No, look. I love you, ok? And I wanna marry you, someday, and I really, I'm open to anything, this is all just happening so fast and I don't understand, I need you to help me understand."

"Well even if you don't get into NYADA you're still gonna go to New York?"

"Yes, and I want you to come with me."

"And I will, but, we're crazy if we think it's going to be easier to be a couple there than it is here. My point is that, those rings will always be a reminder of how we feel right now. And it'll let us take a piece of our little world into the big city."

Rachel could feel his pain in his voice but she had to be honest.

"Look, that's really romantic and I have to be honest this all sounds a little crazy to me, ok? I don't need to marry you to keep first-string, you're the only guy for me."

She looked up and saw the discomfort in his face. She couldn't just say no.

"Okay well I guess, my answer for now is—"

"No, no, don't say anything, you're right. We shouldn't make this kind of decision on a deadline. Just take a couple more days, okay?"

Relief. She nodded and smiled apathetically as he walked away. She couldn't help but notice a rather jazzed Quinn Fabray staring at her from across the hall.


	2. Lost

Quinn took a look at Rachel and knew that Finn had done something stupid again. During the times she'd dated him she'd grown to know he could be a bit dramatic about his feelings. He was very immature and usually jumped into things without putting very much thought behind it. Hell, Quinn had even convinced him he'd gotten her pregnant via hot tub. As Finn passed her by, she gave him a quick smirk and then looked back at Rachel.

Unsure.

She'd never seen that face on Ms. Rachel Berry. She'd admired how sure Rachel was. Sure about her talent, sure about her family, sure about her future. Rachel had always known where she was going in life, and regardless of what Quinn had done to her in the past, she had always admired Rachel.

Rachel noticed Quinn staring at her and quickly recomposed herself, starting off towards class.

…

Glee was a warzone. Everyone was heated over this Michael Jackson debacle. The Dalton High School Warblers, the New Directions' biggest competition at Regionals this year, had also decided on doing Michael for their set at the competition.

Rachel was somewhat caught in the middle. She didn't quite care for Michael Jackson. It wasn't that she didn't like him, there was no denying he was an amazing performer with endless talent. She'd just never connected to his music or message. Quinn seemed to feel likewise. While everyone was shouting, Rachel scouted the room for a hint of peace and found it in Quinn's face. It was obvious that Quinn was happy, excited for something. A face she hadn't seen since Quinn was put back on the Cheerios after having her baby. She looked so pretty today. She looked pretty every day though. Maybe it was that excitement that brought a particular glow to her face. She wondered as to what it might be that had her so buzzed but left Quinn alone.

A series of cheers snapped Rachel back to reality and she was once again aware of her surroundings. Turns out they were planning a Michael-off in the parking garage down-town that night. Sounded fair. Rachel felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Quinn. Before she could say hi, Quinn had come around the chair and straddled her legs.

What was Quinn doing? Why in the middle of Glee?

"Rach, I think you know what I want."

Rachel looked around again only to see that there was no longer anyone in the classroom but herself and Quinn. She was confused as ever and demanded an explanation.

"Quinn, what—" she was cut short by the lips of the prettiest girl at McKinley. Her lips were smooth and warm, and she began to kiss back, just as Quinn pulled away.

"What the hell are you doing Berry? Rachel? RACH!"

Rachel jumped awake and opened her eyes to see Quinn Fabray, cute as ever, shaking her. The choir room was empty aside from them.

"Wow, Rach, you must be really fucking tired", Quinn said with a playful smirk. Rachel ran her fingers through her hair, gathered her things, stood up and walked out alongside Quinn.

"I'm exhausted", she said with a tired smile. "Hey Quinn, I have something really important to tell you and I kind of need your input seeing as you're the only person I'd trust with this sort of thing and assuming that we're kind of friends now—" Quinn had her hand over Rachel's mouth. "What is it, Rach?"

Rachel looked around. 'Not now,' she thought.

"Nevermind. I'll tell you soon. I'll see you later, Q."

Quinn gave her a look, smiled and nodded. "See you at the Michael-off."

…

The battle of voices went off without a hitch. The New Directions had obviously won, but like any Glee-off, no winner was actually proclaimed. Rachel thought about how much better they'd have done had they given the female solo parts to herself rather than Santana. Though Santana has a much better understanding of Michael, Rachel thought the song would have fit her vocal range better. All of these thoughts were being thrown around her head as she walked into the girls bathroom for her 2:15 nose powering. She looked ahead and saw a still jazzed Quinn reapplying lipstick.

"Hey.", Rachel murmured. Quinn turned to greet her but before she could get the word "Hi" out Rachel was already at it.

"Look, I need your advice," Rachel looked around, " about an adult problem"

Quinn's eye's widened. "Crap, are you pregnant?"

"No, look, I'm coming to you as a friend and oddly because I also think you're the only person who'll give me a straight-forward and a thoughtful answer about this."

"You're right, I'm sorry. Yes, I can keep a secret."

Rachel swallowed. "Well, um… Finn… asked me to marry him."

Rachel studied Quinn's face for any sort of support, and all she found was some strange mix of surprise, confusion and—was that… was that hurt she caught in Quinn Fabray's eyes?

Quinn felt her heartbeat quicken. "Well what did you say?"

"I said I needed to think about it"

"… y-you can't"

Everything else Rachel from there said was just a shit storm of no. 'This cannot be happening, 'Quinn thought. 'This is ridiculous. This is heartbreaking.' Quinn watched Rachel's lips move into shapes that formed words that made no sense. Rachel Berry was actually considering marrying Finn Hudson. Marrying him. I mean they were by no means in love. Rachel just wants to make him happy and doesn't want to end up alone. Someone like Rachel Berry actually being worried about being alone. Quinn wanted to laugh at the thought. Rachel was so beautiful and talented and could have anyone in this world and she was a yes away from being married to Finn, the jobless humpback whale.

Wait. Why did she care so much? She remembered that Rachel was talking and quickly took her Yale letter out of her purse that lay on the sink. She handed it to Rachel, who quickly stopped talking.

"What's this?"

"That's my ticket out of here. I got into Yale, early admissions. Turns out my essay about overcoming adversity while maintaining a straight-A average during a teenage pregnancy really turned on the admissions boards." Quinn looked at Rachel's face, which was falling.

"That's amazing Quinn, that's great. That's really great." Rachel looked at the floor.

"I'm sure your NYADA one will come soon?"

"Yeah, yeah, I mean—New York mail is notoriously slow so…"

"My point being is that, I've dated Finn, Puck, Sam, even thought I loved some of them. But by the time the snow falls in New Haven next winter, I won't know why." Quinn looked at Rachel, trying to get through to her. 'Me, Rachel. ME.'

"So, are-are you saying that Finn and I should break up?"

"I'm all for making the most of the next few months, but I hate the idea of dragging an anchor from my past into the bright lights of my future. Rachel, you have an amazing life ahead of you. As hard as it may be, if you want everything that you've ever dreamed of, you're going to have to break up with him—"

"That's an awful thing to say…"

Quinn was losing patience now. Rachel couldn't be this blind. Before either of them new what was happening, Quinn's lips were on Rachel's. Quinn quickly realized what she was doing. She pushed away and ran out of the bathroom in tears.

"Q-Quinn!"

And Rachel Berry was alone with a lipstick stain on her lips and even more confusion than she had had walking in.


	3. Everytime

**Thanks for reading! Hopefully you like it, please give reviews, I need them to make progress! **

It'd been a week since… "it" happened. Quinn thought she'd been doing an excellent job of avoiding Rachel, though Rachel wasn't helping what with her constantly trying to get her attention or work with her in Glee club. Quinn didn't want to talk about it. She didn't even quite know what that kiss was. Was it out of love? Was it out of panic? Or fury? These are the questions that had been haunting Quinn throughout the past week. Her heart hurt and she didn't want to expose it to any more potential wounds by speaking to Rachel. But she knew she couldn't keep it up. She was in love with her. As weird or stupid or left-field as it seemed, Quinn Fabray was in love with Rachel Berry. She loved her voice and her passion and her drive. She loved being around her. Rachel was like a giant Advil that relieved the pain Quinn felt from home. And Quinn couldn't go much longer without her loud and obnoxious daily dose. But she couldn't just speak to Rachel, not after she'd done something as stupid at the randomly kiss her. But it also hurt to think that as she was distancing herself from Rachel, Rachel was probably considering marriage to Finn…

'Snap out of it, Fabray', she thought.

It wasn't only Rachel that'd been on her case though. It was Kurt. Just this past Wednesday, Kurt had stopped singing in the middle of a potential regionals number to mouth to her if she was okay.

"I'm fine, Kurt", she mouthed back with a smile.

Kurt didn't seemed convinced. They finished the song and started critiquing it's potential for regionals. Kurt danced his way over to Quinn and took her by the hand, weaving her through the crowd of Glee clubbers and out to the empty hallways of William McKinley.

"Kurt, it's really not a big deal—"

"You were looking at Rachel like you were about to cry throughout the entire rehearsal. She came to my door crying about you just the other day."

Quinn stopped breathing. She'd made Rachel cry. Of course she'd done it in the past, but she was a different person then and things were definitely different now.

"Kurt, what do you know?"

"I know Rachel isn't engaged—"

"Good." Kurt gave her a look. "I-I mean—"

"I know you kissed Rachel, and I know you're in love with her." Quinn flinched. "You're conflicted and you don't want to talk to her about it because you know she wants to make Finn happy and I have some news for you." Kurt moved closer to Quinn, so that they were at eye-level. "Nothing is going to change if you keep running away from her. She's going to marry Finn and forget about you or any hopes or dreams she had before this talk of 'marriage', and frankly, you're the only person capable of stopping her. She's always looked to you, and though you may be incredibly biased, whether or not she marries Finn is completely up to you."

Quinn looked at the floor. What the fuck? Why does this have to happen to her? All of the sudden, she couldn't see. Her eyes were filled with tears and she fell to the floor in hysterics. Kurt squatted next to her and rubbed her back.

"I just want her to be happy. And we both know Finn can't do that." Quinn did her best to choke out the words. "I seriously love her. Why can't she just be happy without marrying Finn?" Quinn was sobbing now. Her head hurt. Her heart hurt. Everything hurt. Avoiding Rachel clearly wasn't the best health choice. She hadn't been eating much, nor getting much sleep, much less paying attention in any of her classes. And every time she fell asleep in class the dream had been the same.

Holding Rachel.

Kissing Rachel.

Making love to Rachel.

Everything was Rachel.

The bell rang and Quinn quickly composed herself. Kurt helped her up.

"Look, I know it's hard and it hurts, but the only way to help anything is to tell her how you really do feel. With words. In person." Kurt gave Quinn a look of encouragement before disappearing into the busy halls of McKinley.

Quinn was finally ready. First, she had to tell Rachel how she really felt. She couldn't take being away from her any longer. Or seeing her so confused. Second, she had to stop this "wedding" (for the sake of Rachel of course) before she'd lost her mind and said yes.

The bell rang to end period 5 and the New Directions were making their departure from the Choir room. Rachel was packing her things and preparing to leave when a tiny voice stopped her.

"Rach." Quinn looked at Rachel in the eye for the first time in days. "Can you stay back for a bit? I'd like to talk to you about… well you know."

Rachel looked at Quinn. "About when you kissed me?"

Quinn looked down. "Yes. Firstly, I'd like to apologize for kissing you initially. You're in a relationship; I know this and should not have acted to carelessly. Second, I want to apologize for avoiding you like I have for the past week. It's just—"

Quinn looked up at Rachel, scared of the face she might find. She need not fear though, as Rachel was sitting patiently waiting for an explanation. Quinn began cry.

"I have all of these… these feelings that have been developing for about a year now and that news of you and… and F-Finn… really pushed it forward for me. I'm just very embarrassed, knowing that you'll never feel the same way and now just knowing that you're marrying Finn—"

"I'm NOT marrying Finn."

"Excuse me?"

"What feelings, Quinn?"

"Well, Rachel, I… I kissed you because…" Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes for what might be the last time. "I-I'm in love with you, Rachel."

Rachel looked at Quinn with puzzled eyes. "Why are you crying, I—"

Quinn composed herself and went back to the piano. "I brought you here because I thought you'd understand me better if I sang my feelings to you rather than told you." Piano guy was there, ready as always and began to play "Everytime" by Britney Spears. Quinn took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Notice me, take me hand_

_Why are we strangers when_

_Our love is strong. Why carry one without me? _

_And everytime I try to fly, I fall without my wings, I feel so small,_

_I guess I need you baby_

Rachel's eyes filled with tears, and she began to smile a little. 'This is good,' Quinn thought, 'she's finally hearing me.'

_And everytime I see you in my dreams, _

_I see your face, it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

Rachel was amazed. She'd never seen Quinn so vulnerable and scared before. Quinn Fabray was terrified of rejection. She was also touched. Quinn was crying, laying her blonde little heart on the floor, for Rachel to either step on or pick up and keep forever. She was just so… so cute! And honest, and pretty, and beautiful, and…

Wait.

_I may have made it rain, please forgive me._

_My weakness caused you pain, _

_And this song is my sorry_

Rachel's world stopped spinning. Everything was Quinn. Everything was this moment, with Quinn, in this choir room, during this song. Rachel watched with helpless eyes as Quinn swayed and shed tears while cooing the last chorus of the song.

_Every time I see you in my dreams, I see your face_

_It's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

Rachel was in tears and could no longer contain herself. She crashed into Quinn, kissing her almost violently. Chills ran through her body. Good chills. The best chills she'd ever fucking had. And those chills got really hot really fast. They were bursting. Rachel Berry was bursting.

Quinn felt likewise. She had never been so happy. This moment. This was happiness.

They had both wanted to just stand there, bursting in each other's arms, but the period 6 bell had marked both them tardy. They pulled apart, giggling at each other. This was the first time either of them had smiled in a week. Rachel flashed another smile.

"Meet me at my car in the lot after school, okay?"

"Okay," replied a pleasantly surprised Quinn.

Rachel stood up on her tippy-toes to kiss her one more time before shuffling off to class, smiling the biggest smile she'd had in months.


	4. Sting

**This is really short. The next one will be eons long. I just thought it appropriate to see Finn's POV. There's no Finchel, you're welcome. Reviews please and thank you **

Finn Hudson's eyes stung from tears. He held his breath as he watch what was supposed to be his girlfriend dance down the empty hallway to her Spanish class. He wanted to say something. He wanted to yell at her and tell her he hated her. Because in all honesty, he did. Finn was jealous and angry with Rachel for how… how sure she was. And he now realized that he couldn't ruin that for her by posing a tough question for her. Rachel wants what Rachel wants. She was the only good thing he had going for him. Finn had no solid plans, no college acceptance letters… 4 years of high school, with nothing to show for it. But Rachel. Rachel was born a star. She was born to get out of Lima and take over the world. And then there was Finn, born a cliché. No father figure, just an athletic build and a dream he was too lazy or stressed out or whatever to work for. Four years. Nothing to show for it. But a girlfriend who was, from the looks of the past 10 minutes, more than likely a lesbian and most likely to achieve her dreams with or without him.

The image his girlfriend kissing Quinn Fabray replayed over and over in his head as he walked to the office. Each time he saw her lips touch Quinn's, it stung. It physically hurt. The only thing he had. The tears started again and he quickly wiped them away as he entered the front office. Mrs. Eshinado was typing away bitterly at her tiny desk.

"I'm not feeling well, can I get a pass to go home?" muttered Finn. He almost laughed at his voice. He had a lump in his throat the size of a house and was holding back river deep tears. Mrs. Eshinado took one look at him and sighed, narrowing her eyes.

"Girl problems?"

"Y-yeah."

Mrs. E ripped off a pass and filled it out. She looked at Finn with empathetic eyes. "Here ya go, kid"

Finn nodded, "Thanks, Mrs. E"

His head was clouded. Completely clouded. What with the proposal, trying to figure out a college or something to do after high school, trying to be a leader in Glee... It was all a lot for him. This was his life we were talking about. He wanted to grow up and start a family and go to college and as jealous of Rachel as he was… he wanted that with her. And he knew it was just because he wanted to be an anchor. If he held her down, he sort of got the illusion of… of being lifted. Like he finally had something that was his, that he was… was sure of. And almost as if choreographed, this happens. Great. Just friggin' great.

Finn couldn't see well through his tears, but managed to find his car. Before starting up the old truck, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and blinked at the words.

**From: Rachel **

**Message:**

**We really need to talk.**

Finn sighed and began to cry again. He wanted to throw that stupid phone. But he thought about how that'd do more damage than replying. So he decided to reply.

**To: Rachel **

**Message: **

**Don't even bother. Don't text me back either.**

_Send_

Rachel stopped breathing. _Don't even bother. _The words echoed in her mind. She was confused… she loved him… ya know… what was his name again? FINN! Finn! Oh god, Finn. She hadn't seen him at school since she'd gotten the reply. That was _two hours ago. _Worry seemed to overcome her. But all of that left her when she saw Quinn leaning against her car in the McKinley High School parking lot, grinning ear to ear.


	5. Perfect Harmony updated

**Ok I've had crazy writer's block and I will be updating this chapter very soon but I owe you guys an update on this story so here is part 1 of chapter 5! Please review and spread around **

Rachel toyed with Quinn's fingers, observing how soft her skin was against her own. Warm and comforting. Her fingers fit perfectly with the blonde's.

Quinn Fabray was laying in _her_ bed, she was sprawled across _her_ chest, _cuddling _with her. It was more like a dream than it should have been, she thought. _If I wanted to, I could look up and kiss her right now_, she thought. And she wanted to. She missed it. It'd only been a few hours and she'd already missed what it was like to be on Quinn's lips. Rachel tilted her head up to lock eyes with Quinn, who seemed to be just as if not more impatient. This made her smile as she brought her lips to Quinn's. And all at once, everything fell apart and came together at the same time. The sun exploded right then and there. Rachel realized then in the cloud of her pleasant thoughts that she was and always had been in love with Quinn.

Which was why everything was so wrong. She pulled away from Quinn and sat up.

"Rach?"

She'd only tried to get to Finn in the past to feel closer to Quinn. And now she'd let it go to far. Now he'd wanted to marry her. It was all a mistake a bit mistake. It was a scheme that'd gotten completely out of hand and then there were actually feelings involved and now he was planning an actual future with her and … it was all too much. It was a matter of seconds before she began to cry.

"Rachel…? A-are you ok?" Quinn said.

"…yeah. Yeah I'm fine." she gasped out. Rachel couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Actually, no. No I'm not fine, Quinn, I'm… I'm in love with you. I always have been, the only reason I've ever even spoken to Finn was to feel closer to you and now he's so hurt because of what I've done. He loved me, I think. He really did and now I'm throwing it in his face. I'm a terrible person. I lied, Quinn. I lied to him," Rachel was speak through sobs now. "I lied to myself…"

Quinn sat up to look Rachel in the eye. She moved some stray hairs from her face and wiped away at her tears.

"Rachel. You are, an amazing, caring, talented, beautiful, outstanding girl I've ever met," Rachel was looking down now, and Quinn put her finger to Rachel's chin and lifted it up so their eyes locked. "You did it because you cared, Rachel. I know that and screw Finn if he doesn't."

Rachel looked at Quinn for a second and looked back down at her hands. Quinn sighed and assessed the situation for a moment. "I know what you need." She got up from the bed and walked over to her bag that lay on Rachel's dresser. She reached in and displayed a pink iPod. She then flashed the star a smile. "You need a song." She walked over to Rachel's iPod dock and plugged it in. She hummed an aimless tune while searching through her iPod for the right song. Rachel was calmed down now, looking at Quinn, who was now wearing a fitted tank top and a pair of Rachel's shorts, her short hair tied back. Rachel's wet eyes lit up as she heard the intro to "Give Your Heart a Break" by Demi Lovato coming from her pink speakers. As excited as she was to hear Demi's soothing vocals she was even more pleased to hear Quinn cooing the lyrics.

_The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love_

_But now that I get you, I know fear is what it really was_

Everything was Quinn now. Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes and saw a future of endless possibility. She saw someone she'd actually spend the rest of her life with. Everything was fine with Quinn because everything was Quinn.

_Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live and there's not time to wait, to waste,_

_So let me give your heart a break_

Having Quinn sing to her was almost a good as kissing her. The look in Quinn's eyes when she uttered each word, the way she sort of shuffled nervously at each lyric of relevance. She'd obviously planned this. She knew Rachel would have this sort of realization tonight. She'd planned the entire night. She _knew_. Damn.

_When your lips are on my lips, our hearts beat as one_

_But you slip from my fingertips every time you run_

It took Rachel a minute to get out of her own head and realize that Quinn had tears in her eyes. Rachel stood up in front of Quinn and sang the last of the lyrics with her. Just what she'd been looking for. Perfect. Harmony.

…

Rachel looked up at Quinn, who's face was only inches away from her own, looking to the floor. She smiled to herself and thought of how much had changed in one day. She then observed the tears sliding down Quinn's lightly blushed cheeks.

"Quinn… Q, why are you crying?"

Quinn looked up at her, almost as if Rachel had to be joking. But the truth was, Quinn had never felt like this before. Like she didn't have to change a thing about Rachel. She and Rachel fit perfectly in everyway. Her hands were built to hold Rachel's, her chest meant for Rachel's head to rest upon. It was all fate. She knew she'd had feelings for the girl, but she never knew what it was like to actually hold her. And feel her warm skin on her neck. To feel Rachel and all that she is. The "glory" of Rachel Berry, you might say. The way Rachel Berry breathed and walked and spoke was a mystery to Quinn. How her words and ideas came out with such certainty. How she always seemed to go out and get what she'd wanted, as if patience wasn't a word in the Berry vocabulary. Quinn had been so goddamned patient. And now it was time for her to give in and get what she wanted. What she'd wanted—no, needed, was Rachel Barbra Berry. She was in love with Rachel, the brown-eyed ball of talent and ambition and passion.

"Rachel, I've never been in love before…" Quinn looked into those eyes and tried to stay on topic. "I say I am all the time. But the truth is that I just don't ever want to be alone, ya know? And I've known it forever but I've just pushed it to the back of my mind. But I love you Rachel, and I always have. I never loved any of them. Finn was for image, Puck was a fling, and Sam was to fill the void that you weren't there to fill because for you it was… it was always Finn for you. Maybe that's why I've been so patient was… well I thought you were happy with him. I wanted you to be happy. But the longer you stayed with him and the more your relationship progressed I… I could see it, Rachel, you were not happy with him. And it absolutely kills me to see the most beautiful girl at McKinley pretending to be happy so that she doesn't feel alone, the same thing I've been doing for years. When you told me about the… ", Quinn breathed, "…the proposal, I… it was like World War 3 broke out inside of me. My brain exploded and my heart went into overload and my face got really hot and in that moment, I just wanted to take you away with me. I'm not sure where, but somewhere far. Where that decision would be far away and we could forget about Finn and just be. I mean I don't actually care what we are, I just want to be with you, Rachel. Every day. You're the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last thought before I fall into sleep. You're in my dreams. You're everywhere. And I—"

Quinn's voice was cut off by the hand of one smiling Rachel Berry.

"Quinn." she said with a giggle.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted you to know why I'm so… well like this, I guess."

"It's fine, Quinn, it's great actually it's just… when you were doing all that talking, I could help but look at your lips once or twice and that made me miss them a hell of a lot…"

Quinn lifted an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Rachel nodded and stood up on her tippy toes to kiss the girl she was in love with. Somehow the couple made it to the bed without parting lips. Rachel had managed to lay on top of Quinn, straddling her while continuing to kiss her. She pulled back for a moment and looked at Quinn with hungry eyes. Looked as if Quinn was hungry too. _I'll give her something to eat,_ she thought as she came back to her lips. She then moved from Quinn's lips to her neck, sucking softly. Quinn let out a sort of silent moan, and this made Rachel smile against her soft skin. She decided to tease her and lick Quinn's collarbones, giggling a little with every sound the blonde made. She then traveled back up to Quinn's face, which was smiling.

"I do apologize in advance for the hickeys you'll have on display tomorrow." Rachel said, smiling at her sweetheart. With that, Quinn's eyes flew open, almost saddened.

"Rach, are you serious? Is that all I get?"

"For now, Q" Rachel said, winking. She pushed off of Quinn and danced into the bathroom.

Quinn looked after her girlfriend, shaking her head. Wait. Was she aloud to call her that just yet? Girlfriend?

She hadn't felt sleepy but it wasn't long until the sandman came in and knocked her out cold for the night. Quinn went to sleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
